


七日迷情

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone knows they are still in some kind of "relationship" except Marc!, M/M, Most players have retired from professional football career, Post-Muse Breakup (Love Live!), pundit!Ivan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 他曾痴恋一人，他曾爱而不得，他曾受尽情伤，多年以后，作为足球评论员，伊万·拉基蒂奇回到了巴塞罗那，带着一个新的标记……【别信】【爱过分手了还爱复合了】阿银@SpadeJack 《愿君好梦》后续





	七日迷情

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpadeJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/gifts).



> ABO，现实背景

“伊万！”现任巴塞罗那俱乐部形象大使的梅西刚从大洋彼岸飞回巴塞罗那，便从机场直接赶回了市中心他们聚餐的酒店，“上飞机前看到官宣你回来做评论员，我可真高兴，从知道你回来Geri就想给你接风，一线队后天就是联赛收官战了，等得太久又怕你再走了，就定到今天了。”

拉基蒂奇和梅西抱了一下，“好久不见，莱奥，上回你说要来克罗地亚，我都差点给你订了一礼拜的克罗地亚精品特色美食，怎么左等右等你还不来。”

“那还是我补偿你一礼拜的西班牙精品特色美食好了，就从这餐开始好了。不过，退役了也要保持身材，你还要时不时出镜解说评论呢——”

拉基蒂奇稍微俯身拥抱梅西时，姿势恰好使梅西离他的腺体很近，花香中的淡橙香几不可闻，却立刻勾起了梅西关于过去的不少记忆，总是形影不离的门将和中场，在某一天突然、但对于巴萨更衣室的所有人来说又是那么自然而然、顺理成章的起了变化，花香比从前更温柔、果香的甜暖中也多了几分清雅，融在一起时又仿若本就如此从未分离，而其后拉基蒂奇转会离开巴萨，事情又再生波澜，更衣室震惊于两个人的分手，终碍于特尔施特根的低气压没有开口。如今时隔多年，梅西再次闻到久违的橙香，猜想两人大概在他们不知不觉的时候早已再度走到一起，心下也安定了许多，便不由得调侃起了拉基蒂奇，“——或者，思念某人确实对保持身材有帮助？”  
拉基蒂奇因梅西的话有些晃神，下意识地在附近寻找特尔施特根的踪影，门将先生此时还没到，而梅西像是看出了他在想什么，“我听说今天一线队还在训练，马克大概要晚些到吧。”

“没，没在找他。”拉基蒂奇回头，他猜梅西可能误解了什么，正想着岔开话题，皮克从身后拍了他一下。

“伊万，你可终于有空了。”

“哪有，”拉基蒂奇长出了一口气，“最近除了谈合同也没什么大事，还不是随叫随到。”

“那么找个空闲的时间我们谈一下你来安道尔执教的事怎么样？”安道尔俱乐部的主教练前几轮下课，近来一直由助教带着，新任主教练的人选、加上皮克在加泰一家媒体采访时说的“不排除请一位自己的前队友执教”，在这个月里承包了以世体、每体、马卡、阿斯为代表的西班牙媒体的一半流量。

而另一半，则是关于特尔施特根是否会留在巴萨、是否还继续职业生涯。

“我连欧足联的课都没上，教练证没有，执教也只能敬谢不敏了。”拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，“也许以后会改变主意，现在谁知道呢。”

“好吧，你要改变主意的话，记得通知我一声。”皮克顺手再另一只手上比划了一道，动作像是把拉基蒂奇的名字划去，“又一个排除。”

“那么你名单上的下一个是谁，安德烈斯吗?”拉基蒂奇好奇地问。

“我们亲爱的‘圣’·安德烈斯*醉心于红酒事业——”

“巴萨请安德烈斯回来拉玛西亚带某个梯队，具体还在商量。”梅西毫不留情地指出了真相。

“如果你和Cesc能多帮我找找人，我们还是能赶在俱乐部前面的——”皮克反驳。

“Cesc最开始说什么来着？”

……

* * *

 

眼看着安道尔俱乐部的两位股东开始了对俱乐部未来的深刻探讨，拉基蒂奇打了声招呼准备走开去和其他前队友们说说话。此时门突然开了，刚结束了训练赶过来的阿莱尼亚、登贝莱一群人走了过来，走在最前面的阿莱尼亚远远地看见了房间这一角的拉基蒂奇，兴奋地挥手打招呼。

看到他们的有一瞬间，拉基蒂奇觉得自己的全身血液都停止了流动，他僵硬地挥手向他们致意，放大的心跳渐渐加速，似乎要从胸腔中撞出来，腺体有些痒，清晰地提醒着他要发生什么——他和他的前男友、并未解除标记的alpha，在他离开巴塞罗那多年之后，在他重新回来之后，无可避免地终要再见，而这，就是现在了。

走在最后的特尔施特根抬起头，正撞上拉基蒂奇凝视着他的目光，无处可逃。

他本也没想逃开的，这算是迟到了很久的给拉基蒂奇的接风宴，他当然想要见到拉基蒂奇，他们分手后除了ins上的互赞，其他的交流不完全没有、却也少到可怜，他迫切地想要知道他的伊万的情况，却又不敢细问，出于他们的关系，或者说，他们曾经的关系——

那是一个错误，他在醉酒的时候标记了拉基蒂奇，即使清醒后拉基蒂奇反复表达了他并不怨他，但他仍然认为这一切是自己的责任，连带着他罪恶的窃喜，他想拥有伊万，想把他据为己有，但绝不应当以这种方式，那时他下定决心要在以后的漫长岁月里慢慢补偿伊万，如果他仍然还是怪罪自己，特尔施特根想，他也绝不会因为自己无望的爱情将伊万困在身边，伊万是自由的。

他想他一定忘记了不少事，在他们分手、拉基蒂奇发消息告诉他自己已经洗掉了标记之后，一直到新赛季开始之前，那一整个夏日的记忆似乎都被抹去了，现在想来，也许更衣室尝试过安慰他，但最终仍然需要时间教会他把所有的情绪压下去不在显露出来。

只是他仍然无法忘记他爱伊万这件事，而这感觉在他见到拉基蒂奇之时，愈加清晰了起来。

拉基蒂奇不知在什么时候已经走到了他身边，似乎犹豫了一下，才说出了一句，“好久不见了。”

拉基蒂奇的周围依然有些花香，他熟悉拉基蒂奇的信息素，标记前和标记后的区别都熟悉，他自己的橙香萦绕在周围，甜香中衬得拉基蒂奇的花香更清淡了些，这完全不像是没有标记过的状态。拉基蒂奇似乎微笑着说着什么，可是他一个词都没有听进去，下意识问了句，“你被标记了？”

拉基蒂奇楞了一下，这在特尔施特根看起来混合着“你注意到了”和“总是能看出来”的情绪，拉基蒂奇点了点头。

特尔施特根喉结滚了滚，似乎想说什么，却又在唇舌间犹豫着，“恭喜。”他的语气听起来沙哑又生硬。

* * *

 

拉基蒂奇觉得和特尔施特根打招呼几乎用尽了自己的勇气，尤其是特尔施特根见到他时信息素“恋恋不舍”越聚越浓时，他很久没有遇到如此浓烈的、属于马克的橙香，如果再不离开他几乎就要扑进马克的怀里——于是他几乎是仓皇而逃，这一群人都是来为他接风的，他总不好“厚此薄彼”，离开的借口自然是有的。

等他几乎和每个人都聊了几句，总算到了开席的时候，所有人都自觉地就座，空下了拉基蒂奇身边的位置。特尔施特根之前似乎在接电话，入座的时候已经就剩下了拉基蒂奇身边的座位，他坐下时，拉基蒂奇时不时在观察着特尔施特根的表情，逆着光看起来不甚清晰，但他了解特尔施特根，一点至微的细节对他也如此明晰。

服务员端上来酒与软饮料，借着帮忙递杯子的工夫，拉基蒂奇小声问，“还在谈续约的事？”

特尔施特根点点头，即使过了很久，拉基蒂奇在他心中始终是那个他任何时候都具有最高等级的信任、随时想和他倾诉的人，于是他又多说了几句，“也不怎么顺，后天就是这赛季最后一场了，俱乐部也收到了几份报价，过后再慢慢谈吧。”

拉基蒂奇知道这时候的续约谈判会很艰难，门将的职业生涯比他们会长得很多，比他大四岁的拉基蒂奇、梅西、皮克都已经退役，如他这般年纪的其他位置球员也大多离开五大联赛或是渐渐淡出豪门主力。巴萨也引入了新的门将，也是个场下活泼、场上能吼一条后防线的年轻人，特尔施特根在竞争之余，也是年轻人的半个导师，这常常提醒着他，时间已经过去很久了，而他也不再年轻了。

“无论你想做出怎样的选择，”特尔施特根在桌下整理餐巾的手上突然被温热覆盖，拉基蒂奇握上了他的手，温柔却坚定地说道，“我都站在你身边。”

“谢谢你，伊万。”特尔施特根想拉基蒂奇也许是碍于他和现在他的alpha的关系，才不好明目张胆地与他太过亲密，想要回握他的手，却忍住了。他还想再说些什么，反复忍了又忍，最终还是开了口，“有你在我身边真好。”  
说着他像是终于向暗恋的人吐露了心事的少年，偏过头盯着餐桌，再不敢看他。

可我更想你以另一种方式，站在我的身边，特尔施特根想。

他没有注意到拉基蒂奇低下头隐隐的微笑，也许，拉基蒂奇想，他心里还有自己的位置。

**Author's Note:**

> *梗来自BR动画《the champions》第一季第二集


End file.
